Christmas Eve
by bholley
Summary: Christmas Eve one-shot. Artemis and Butler wait for Holly to visit on her way back to Tara from a mission in London. She certainly knows how to make an entrance...


When Holly told him she'd stop by for Christmas, Artemis didn't quite know what to expect. He was sitting in his room musing over how she might show up. Knowing her, she might try to sneak in and scare him. At this thought, he left his vulnerable position sitting with his back facing the door and sat cross legged against the wall on his bed. She had messaged him explaining that she was on her way to a mission near London and needed to complete the ritual at Tara on her way back, so she would stop to visit for a few moments.

It was Christmas Eve, almost 11:00 PM. His brothers were long in bed and his parents and Butler had just finished placing their gifts around the enormous Christmas tree in the lounge. He heard a voice and a knock at his door.

"Artemis?" It was Butler. Artemis's heart sank a little, but he managed a smile.

"Come in, old friend," he said. Butler walked quietly into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you still up, Artemis? You know the twins will wake you before dawn to open presents." The bodyguard said gazing at his charge.

"I'm… waiting for Holly." Artemis said hesitantly. "She said she was on her way back from London and she would stop by." Butler nodded.

"It would be good to see her again." He said and sat down on Artemis's vacant chair. "Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"Not at all." The boy said. He was glad of the company. A comfortable silence settled over the two and Artemis continued to think of how Holly might arrive. Perhaps she would alight on the small, west-facing balcony outside the sliding glass doors? If she were in a bad mood, she might break them. He hoped not. Time passed and soon it was 11:15. Artemis was still lost in thought when a whistling sound could be heard from outside. Butler was immediately on his feet, standing in front of Artemis as to shelter him from any attack.

What they saw flying through the air took their breath away. Holly streaked by encased in a cocoon of sparks. Something was following her, going just as fast as she was. In a dazzling display of acrobatics, she evaded it time and time again, and then swooped down to the ground and snapped up so fast that the missile crashed into the ground and exploded harmlessly. When she launched herself skyward, her limbs went limp. Butler winced at the incredible g-forces she must be experiencing with a maneuver like that. Her wings snapped under the strain at about 50 feet and she plummeted toward the manor. Artemis's room was on the third floor of the manor, and by some stroke of luck, Holly landed with a muted thump on the rooftop near his balcony and lit it up with a shower of blue magic.

Butler was out on the balcony in a flash and was quickly making his way across the lightly slanted rooftop toward the fairy. After a quick examination, he scooped her up and carried her to the balcony, where he lay her gently down on her back. Her helmet was scuffed and had a few burn marks but it seemed to have protected her head. What concerned Artemis the most was the fact that she was not moving and the fact that the blue sparks were spent. Her forearm was bleeding from a gash that was not healing.

Butler gently removed the helmet, revealing Holly's face. Her face was pale in the moonlight and cold to the touch, her eyes shut and her jaw slack. A thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Butler gingerly picked her limp body up and carried it inside to the warmth of Artemis's room. As she was still bleeding, he set her body down on the dark carpet. Artemis laid two ghostly fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. It was strong and fast. The captain was simply unconscious.

Artemis reached around her neck, searching for the acorn she kept there. His fingers accidentally touched something hard that crumbled into dust at his touch. Oh no. He had touched her copy of the Book. She was going to be so mad…

Then his fingers closed around the capsule containing an acorn. He took it from its chain and opened it. Butler set a small potted plant from the balcony beside her limp hand. Artemis curled her cold fingers around the acorn – thankfully she had all of them this time – and guided them to a hole in the soil of the plant. He let her hand go, and the acorn fell from her fingers into the soil. For a moment nothing happened, and then Holly's body was shrouded in a bright blue light. Artemis and Butler had to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, Artemis found himself looking down at a bewildered Holly. She sat up, rubbing her formerly injured arm and her head. Before Artemis could say anything, recognition dawned and she looked up gratefully at Artemis and Butler.

"Thanks, guys." She said, standing and hugging them both.

"What happened to you?" Artemis asked, a little shaken.

"Some goblins had taken over an old World War II missile base. They were set to fire on a circus where some dwarfs were employed. They wanted to restart the goblin-dwarf turf war again." She shook her head disgustedly. "When the LEP showed up, we expected a quick subdue and retrieve type of situation. Instead, the goblins fired all the missiles at us. One of them exploded nearby and a lot of us were wounded. The one that followed me was a revolutionary targeting missile. It locked onto me and chased me all the way down here."

"That was some maneuver you pulled to get rid of it, Holly." Butler said admiringly.

"I wouldn't recommend it." She said wryly. "My helmet meter showed 20 g's before I passed out. I'm glad you guys were here to help me." She smiled warmly at Artemis. Then she examined her wings.

"These are busted. I don't suppose I'll be flying anywhere tonight." She said, frustrated. "They won't be able to send anyone along with an extra set of wings until later – there's a lot to clean up in London."

"An understatement, I'm sure." Artemis said. "Perhaps you should let them know you're alive?"

"They know." She said. "Foaly always knows. I should check in with them, however, and see if they can send anybody up to get me."

"You know," Artemis cut in before she put her helmet on. "You're certainly welcome to stay the night if you need to." She smiled at him and nodded. She put the helmet on and flipped up the visor so the humans could hear.

"Hi Foaly."

"Holly! Are you ok? Last thing I saw before your helmet winked out was 20 g's!"

"Yes Foaly, I'm fine. Artemis and Butler found me and I've completed the ritual."

"Your wings are busted right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a while before you can go anywhere regardless. You've beaten the record of g forces survived by a fairy, and I want to do some tests on you." Holly groaned at this news, but Artemis smirked.

"Point is, you're not flying until you're checked out by Qwan and I. Can you stay where you are until there's enough personnel to man a shuttle up?"

"Yes, Artemis said I could stay the night if I needed."

"Ok then. Are you listening Artemis?"

"Yes…" The boy said, wondering if Foaly could see him through the helmet cam.

"Holly, put the helmet on the mud boy's head and close the visor. I have a few words for him." She opened her mouth to complain, but thought better of it and removed the helmet, squeezed it onto Artemis's head and jammed the visor down.

"Artemis, is she really ok?" Foaly asked, concern filling his voice.

"I have been unable to do any tests on her other than determining that she is conscious and coherent, as you can obviously tell. Her pulse is strong and she doesn't seem to show any signs of vision problems."

"That's excellent." Foaly said with relief. "The last elf who survived 18 g's was blinded by the force of the acceleration." Artemis's eyebrows shot up.

"I understand why you wish to do tests then." He said. "I was unaware that fairies don't always survive high g forces."

"Perhaps Holly is just incredibly lucky." Foaly muttered. "Okay Mud Boy, she can stay with you for the night. But please keep an eye on her for me. I don't want her going blind suddenly and falling down those stairs in that mansion of yours."

"Don't worry Foaly. I'm sure she'll be fine. You're like a mother hen." He said with a chuckle. Foaly whinnied, insulted, but before he could formulate a reply, Artemis whipped the helmet off of his head and returned it to a glowering Holly. She didn't put it back on. Noticing this, Artemis spoke. "He said you can stay. He wants us to keep an eye on you." He said, raising an eyebrow, unsure of her reaction. She simply rolled her eyes.

"He's like a… what is it. A big fluffy chicken? Is that the idiom?" She grumbled. Artemis laughed.

"A mother hen, Holly." He said, smirking. Butler laughed at Holly's disgruntled face. "Come on now, you two. It's getting really late. We must get to sleep soon." The bodyguard said. "Come with me, Holly. I'll show you to a guest room." She began to follow him, but stopped as she saw the time. It had just turned midnight. She walked back to Artemis, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Arty." She said, hugging him tightly. Then she turned and followed Butler out, leaving Artemis smiling, standing in the middle of his room very early on Christmas morning.

Merry Christmas everybody. This story began as a plot bunny that appeared from under my bed and gnawed at me unbearably. I began this one-shot at 11 PM my time. It's now 12:12 AM Christmas Morning. Plot bunny successfully neutralized. I hope you all enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas.

- bholley


End file.
